The purpose of this program is to support a fully operational liver transplantation database in order to collect data from patients and donors in the United States who have been evaluated and have had liver transplantation for a variety of end stage liver diseases. The Transplantation Centers will be responsible for patient recruitment and for collecting the required data and submitting that data to the Coordinating Center. The Transplantation Centers will be expected to recruit a sufficient number of patients evaluated for liver transplantation to provide the database with at least one liver transplantation patient a week or at least 50 liver transplantation patients a year. The Centers will also be responsible for collecting data on the donor and on the harvesting procedure.